The Irony of Death
by Ennauethys
Summary: It had been a year since he lost the people most important to him, he couldn't survive anymore, he didn't understand how he had survived this long in the first place...all he knew was that he couldn't do it anymore.


_Disclaimer: None of the characters in Gakuen Alice are mine they belong to Higuchi Tachibana._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

It had been a year, a year since he had begun to slowly lose it, falling into everlasting grief, everlasting agony.

Is this what it felt like to have a broken heart?

But why…why now, why were they both taken from him in one quick moment?

Why was everything taken from him in one simple moment?

* * *

It had started raining a few minutes earlier and he was drenched to the core, he felt heavy not from the rain but from his depression, it had physically made him feel so heavy and he was losing it fast.

A year, how had he lasted so long without her?

He hadn't, he was dead…stuck within his own mind to drown in his entire being of sorrow.

He was punishing himself for not being able to save them, he knew there was nothing he could do but he still blamed himself.

He couldn't handle it as his breathing got heavier; he finally managed to lift himself up somehow and held onto the stone for support, her support, he chuckled.

Even in death she was supporting him it seemed.

No, he must be clinging to her too much to think that her tombstone being there was her helping him…he knew the reality, when people died they were dead, they couldn't exist anymore, they can't help you, can't console you, comfort you, love you physically like they used to…you had to just figure out how to live without them.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't live without them, it wasn't within his being to live without any of them but she was what helped him through living after Ruka had died, without her he would have crumbled at that time and now that she was gone, he was shattered, now that they were all gone, he was shattered.

The stones were mocking him and he frowned at them, turning his back towards them he whispered a "See yah later" under his breath and walked out of the cemetery.

He walked in the rain not paying attention to where he was going, not doing anything but going where his feet took him, as memories of the past washed over him he came back to reality and noticed he was at an abandoned warehouse, he laughed slightly

"The place I was supposed to die at all those years ago…you saved me, told me I was an idiot, I was about to leave you and you stopped me…but you ended up leaving me instead, you all did."

No…he couldn't do that to her, to their memory, they didn't leave him on purpose.

He was always told that things like this happen, that it was normal and so many people were just like me…but it was different, he loved her, all of them so much more than some stupid normal guy with a normal family ever would.

They had gone through so much together but then…

He shook his head, he couldn't stand to remember what happened, and he wouldn't.

He walked across the dock of the warehouse his feet leading him to what would be his final demise, he couldn't handle it anymore the agony of being away from them, whether death brought him to them or not he couldn't handle being in this life, whether hell awaited him because of the bad deeds he had done it didn't matter, this world had no worth to him anymore.

Everyone he knew was either just like him; a former shell of themselves, or completely gone from this world.

He opened the large metal door and sat in the far corner of the rather large room littered with crates, barrels, and kegs.

He felt even heavier and he was so cold, the rain didn't help either of those annoyances, he closed his eyes reveling in the sweet sound of the water, he could just barely hear the small waves licking against the pillars holding up the dock.

He let out a large sigh, and conjured up the last of his energy, lighting a keg on the other side of the room, it was full of oil cans most likely for when cars came here low on gas from a long trip to deliver crates they didn't even know the contents of.

The flames grew large quickly and licked against the walls, he choked a laugh noticing the irony in his choice of death.

The very thing he controlled, the very thing that burned his own home was going to be the very thing to kill him, the one thing he hated the absolute most in his life was going to cause his death and he relished in the feeling.

He always knew deep down he would probably do something like this after all, it had been taught to him during training but under the circumstances he would have never imagined that something like this would run him down so far to make him commit suicide.

He never would have imagined this happening so many years ago when he was younger.

Yet here he was committing a cowardly sin because of what he thought would never happen to someone like him.

But he didn't mind anymore, nothing mattered anymore except the sweet release of death.

He coughed profusely from the smoke, the flames were about to reach the keg of gunpowder.

He smiled a half-heartened smile as it reached the keg, laying his head back against the wall he closed his eyes waiting for the explosion to come, memories flashed through his mind.

The next thing he saw was a tunnel and at the end of it was Ruka smiling at him while holding out his hand.

Standing next to him was the love of his life giving off her huge bright smile while holding their beautiful baby girl in her arms.

* * *

_This story has a lot of hidden meaning that I meant to put in and you probably won't be able to catch every little thing I put in there because I always put in things that only I would understand at times which is why I never got good English grades for poems. _

_They were "Too deep for a simple high school teacher" as my mother would put it lol._

_Please review, I always enjoy hearing what people think._


End file.
